Time Stood Still
by jackson-rachel
Summary: Set 10 years after graduation, Kurt and Blaine cope with Kurt's leukemia diagnosis and the future ahead.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my story, and I don't know where it's going to go from here, but I have some ideas! Please review and let me know what you think!**_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm **_**trying **_**to keep this as accurate and realistic as possible, so if I'm getting something wrong please let me know.**_

_**Feel free to follow me on tumblr: rachel-jackson or drop something in my ask!**_

_**[I do not own Glee]**_

They lived in an apartment in the West Village in New York, New York. They had yellow plates and napkin rings shaped like dragonflies from Tiffany's. They had a piano in their living room that was never silent. They wanted to get married. They made love. They were living out their dreams. They had left Lima, Ohio far behind.

When Kurt had finished High School at McKinley he left Blaine behind to go to Tisch in New York, Blaine followed a year later. They spent four years together, studying and learning about everything they loved, including each other. They bought their apartment when Kurt was in fourth year and they made it their home. Their first night there they lay cuddled on their futon, feeling at home in each other's arms.

"I love you," Kurt murmured softly.

A smile passed over Blaine's lips. Since the first time they had said it in the Lima Bean, he never tired of hearing Kurt say those words. He kissed the top of Kurt's head "I love you, too," he said. They kissed gently; moonlight illuminating their new bedroom. That night they drifted off to sleep, the excitement of their new life laid out before them like an endless ocean.

They fell into a routine quickly and easily, Kurt going out on auditions every other day, and Blaine putting up flyers to teach music at libraries and grocery stores. Kurt made dinner and Blaine played the piano every night, sometimes softly singing along. Kurt loved it when he did this, when Blaine sang so quietly, thinking that Kurt couldn't hear over the clanging pots and pans in the kitchen. It made Kurt's heart ache and his stomach flutter when Blaine gently pressed the piano keys and softly crooned a love song. Kurt always knew the song was for him.

Eventually, Kurt was singing and dancing in the chorus of a revival on Broadway. Blaine saw the show at least once a week. Seeing Kurt onstage filled him with pride and love. He could recite every line of the musical backwards and forwards, but he didn't care. Blaine adored every moment he got to watch Kurt's eyes sparkle.

Blaine taught music. They were unbelievably happy. It was a Tuesday night when Blaine noticed something was wrong.

He had been teaching at the apartment. He guided his student's hands along the piano, teaching them the notes and the scales. Her name was Rebecca and she had beautiful hands. She wanted to be an actress. Blaine taught her to play the piano, and to sing. She was fifteen years old and he knew she would be famous. He got a rush from being a teacher, from watching her eyes light up when she hit a note just right or when she was frustrated and he had to guide her gently through the music. He had never imagined this for himself…but now that he was doing it, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life teaching and sharing his gift.

Rebecca went home at seven-thirty and Blaine helped himself to the chicken soup Kurt had left for him. He waited for it to heat up in the microwave when he heard a key turning in the lock. Blaine glanced at the clock and realized that the curtain had gone up on Kurt's show about fifteen minutes before…there was no way he could be home.

The door opened slowly and Kurt stumbled in, panting. He stared at Blaine for a moment. Kurt was pale and his eyes were glassy. He looked swollen all over. Fear gripped Blaine. They were both frozen, unsure of what to do.

"Hi," Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyelids fluttered and sank to the floor. Blaine's legs took over – it felt like he flew across the room to catch Kurt in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said, frantic. Kurt was silent, his eyes closed. Blaine called an ambulance

The hospital room was clean and quiet, gleaming from floor to ceiling. Some machines beeped softly as the doctor spoke to Blaine.

The doctor had kind eyes that wrinkled at the edges when he smiled. His hands were calloused and withered but nimble. He sat Blaine down beside the bed where Kurt slept lightly. He was hooked up to some tubes. Some were pumping in liquid; some were pumping it out. Kurt's eyes were closed, purple with fatigue. Blaine must have been staring at Kurt intently because the doctor gently patted his hand.

"You are Mr. Hummel's partner?" the doctor asked.

Blaine broke his trance and gazed at the doctor. "Yes. We're – he's my – yes." Blaine glanced at the clock ticking behind the doctor. It was almost three in the morning.

"Alright, Mr. Anderson, is it?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well," the doctor sighed. "I'm Dr. Woods, and we've run some tests on Kurt."

Blaine felt his stomach drop. He wanted this to be over. He wanted to run away. He wanted to wake up and be back at the microwave, heating up chicken soup. His stomach growled, and he realized he hadn't eaten since lunchtime the day before.

"We've tested his blood, and we've discovered some cancer there. Some leukemia cells." Dr. Woods said.

"Does Kurt know?" Blaine asked. He didn't know why he was asking this…he's not sure why this is important to him.

"The doctors will tell him when he wakes up. We're letting you know now so that when Kurt finds out, you can be strong for him." Dr. Woods looked at Blaine with his kind eyes, full of sympathy and regret…all Blaine wanted to do was punch him in the face. Didn't he understand? This wasn't just another patient…this was _Kurt._

"We're going to start an aggressive round of chemo as soon as possible. It's a little later than we'd like, but we're going to catch this. Kurt is going to beat this." Dr. Woods was business, no matter what his eyes were trying to tell Blaine. Blaine folded his hands gently and stared at them on the table. He closed his eyes and pretended he was running through the halls of Dalton, holding Kurt's hand. He pretended he was seventeen again and dancing with the Prom Queen at Prom. He pretended he was dancing and singing onstage with New Directions. He pretended he was not sitting in a hospital room in New York City hearing that the person he loves more than anything in the entire world has cancer.

"Mr. Anderson? Blaine?" Dr. Woods patted his hand again. Blaine pulled away.

"Right. OK. Thank you." Blaine turned back to look at Kurt. His delicate lips parted slightly, his fingers relaxed. Blaine covered his mouth to keep from screaming, hot tears brewing behind his eyes. He closed them; he tried to vanish. He felt Dr. Woods' hand on his shoulder.

"I'll give you some time," Dr. Woods says. "When Kurt wakes up we'll come back in. Try to be strong. People get cancer every day, people beat cancer every day."

Watching him sleep in the hospital bed reminded Blaine of the first time they made love. They spent the day sitting by the lake, listening to Kurt's Ethel Merman mix CD eating their lunch, and gazing out at the water. They watched the sun sink down behind the trees. They curled up next to each other on the blanket, staring into one another's eyes. Blaine gently brushed Kurt's cheek with his index finger.

"You know," Kurt said, smiling coyly, "My dad, Carol and Finn are in Indiana this weekend, looking at colleges. No one's home."

Their legs tangled on the blanket as they kissed deeply.

Blaine bit his lower lip. "I think I know what you have in mind."

In Kurt's room they kissed feverishly, hands everywhere, fumbling with buttons and zippers. A fragrant spring breeze wafted in through Kurt's open window as they found each other; learned each other. Blaine wanted to memorize every inch of Kurt's skin that night and he did. It hurt that first time, and they didn't always know what to do, but Blaine never forgot that night. There was sweetness to it; the way Kurt's body felt against his, the way the breathed together.

When they finished they curled around each other, clinging to each other, to what had just happened to the years ahead, to the next morning. Blaine watched as Kurt slept. His lips parted slightly, his fingers relaxed, curled around Blaine's.

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 2! Please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you loved/hated.**_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm **_**trying **_**to keep this as accurate and realistic as possible, so if I'm getting something wrong please let me know.**_

_**Sorry about the wait as well! It's been a busy week of school for me!**_

_**Drop something in my ask on tumblr or give me a follow: rachel-jackson**_

_**[I do not own Glee]**_

Blaine sat on the couch in their apartment, watching snow fall silently outside. It was his third night alone since Kurt had started chemo in the hospital. Blaine glanced down at his hands and noticed his fingernails; once well kept, they had been chewed beyond recognition. He was supposed to call Burt. He was supposed to call Finn. He was supposed to call Rachel and Mercedes and Carol and everyone Kurt loved and tell them what was going on.

He was supposed to have called three days ago. He couldn't bring himself to do it, to say the words: "Kurt has cancer." He had picked up the phone and listened to the dial tone sporadically, but he could not bring himself to punch the keys, one by one.

Blaine missed Kurt. Their futon was cold and empty without him. He could not sleep without listening to the sound of Kurt's breathing. He had slept with the sound for so many years he was not sure how to adjust without it now. He would lie awake, staring at the ceiling reaching over for Kurt's body and finding nothing.

He knew that Kurt was the one who was really in pain; Kurt was the one whose life had suddenly become a tragedy. But Blaine couldn't push his feelings away. He felt like the one thing he had done right, the one person he had truly and unselfishly loved was being taken from him.

For what must have been the tenth time that day, he picked up his phone. He slowly dialed Burt's number, his fingers trembling. The phone rang and Blaine started to cry. How could he tell Burt that his son was sick?

"Hello?"

Blaine choked out a sob.

"Blaine? Is that you?" Burt's voice was sharp with concern.

Blaine cried harder.

"Is Kurt alright? Are you all right? Blaine you need to tell me what's going on," Burt was bordering on hysteria.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Kurt is sick."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean _sick_," Blaine said, his voice thick, "He has leukemia."

Burt's end was silent.

"I'm so sorry, Burt, I don't know what to do. We found out a few days ago and I haven't been able to bring myself to tell you. To tell anyone."

"I'm glad you told me," Burt said calmly. "We're coming down as soon as we can."

"No, no," Blaine said, "Kurt doesn't want that. He told me to tell you to stay put."

"Blaine," Burt said softly, "If you expect me to sit here and wait for Kurt to get well, you're wrong. And to be honest, you shouldn't be alone right now."

They hung up and Blaine's heart felt like concrete.

When Rachel Berry, Broadway star came to visit Kurt in the hospital she wasn't surprised to see Blaine there. Kurt was sleeping softly, his fingers curled around Blaine's. Blaine was asleep as well, leaning on the bed with both his hands clasped around Kurt's. Rachel tried to be quiet as she puttered around cleaning up Blaine's mess. There was an open magazine that had slipped off his lap onto the floor. Rachel smiled. Blaine must have been reading the latest _Vogue _articles aloud to Kurt. She crinkled up Blaine's food wrappers, organized his books and put her flowers for Kurt in a vase. She even pasted a photo of Patti LuPone on the wall, knowing her and Kurt's mutual love for the Broadway legend.

As quiet as she was, Blaine stirred awake. He blinked and gave Rachel a puzzled look.

"Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," she smiled softly.

"What are you doing here? I didn't call you."

"Mr. Hummel called me," she explained, perching lightly on the end of the bed and looking at Kurt. "He figured you just didn't need to have that responsibility."

Blaine was silent. He stared at Kurt's fingers, pale and slender.

"How is he?" Rachel asked kindly.

"I don't know," Blaine said. "The doctors tell me and I forget. I don't want to hear them."

"Is he responding well to treatment?"

"That's one thing I can remember. But this kind of thing takes awhile and they want to keep him here since he's having trouble eating." Blaine's eyes were glassy with tears.

"Blaine," Rachel whispered, and moved over to him. She knelt down, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You're doing an amazing job."

"I wish it was me." Blaine tried to stop the tears but he couldn't.

"No you don't," Rachel said sternly. "Fate will work this out Blaine you have to hang in there. Look at me!"

Blaine's gaze moved towards Rachel. He locked onto her deep, determined brown eyes.

"This might be the worst thing that's ever happened to you, and you know what? You can't stop it from happening. _It's happening, Blaine_. Instead of walking around like a zombie you have to dust yourself off and be strong for _Kurt. _For _yourself. _You need to wake up. You're all he's got, Blaine. You're his whole world. You need to keep him strong."

"Who's going to keep _me _strong, Rachel? This is the love of my life we're talking about!" They were standing now, whispering fiercely to each other; staring one another down.

"Blaine, I adore you and Kurt, but this isn't about you. This is about Kurt."

He sighed. "I know that, Rachel. It's just for so long the only person I've had is Kurt. I'm terrified."

Rachel took his hand. "We're all terrified. Kurt is the light of everyone's life." Her voice cracked and she started to cry.

They wrapped their arms around each other and embraced for a while. Her breathing was uneven and sporadic as she sobbed. Blaine breathed in her sweet, earthy scent as he left tears on her sweater. Rachel Berry had been there for him when he'd fought with Kurt, when he couldn't talk to anyone else. Rachel Berry was one of the few people in the world who understood how driven Kurt was, something Blaine often felt he'd failed at. Every time Blaine performed at an amusement park, Rachel Berry was there cheering him on. She deserved every gold star she gave herself.

They pulled apart and he reached over to wipe her tears. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too, Rachel." He smiled. "We'll be OK."

She rolled her eyes and exhaled. "I sure hope so." She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "I should get going, my call time's in an hour."

She hugged him again, and he gently kissed her forehead. She gave his hand a squeeze and was gone.

"I always knew you had a thing for her," said a voice from the bed.

Blaine whipped around. "You're awake," he smiled.

"I have been since Rachel came in," Kurt said coyly. "I heard everything. Come here."

Blaine sat down next to the bed. "No," Kurt murmured. "Come hold me."

Blaine's heart felt like it was going to explode. He crawled onto the hospital bed next to Kurt, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's frail frame. Kurt turned to look Blaine in the eye.

"If you think I'm not going to get through this, you're an idiot." Kurt's hair was thinning on top of his head, his cheekbones looked hollow, but Blaine still thought he looked beautiful. Blaine looked into Kurt's blue eyes and felt home. He never wanted to leave this room.

"If you think for a second…" Kurt was crying now; they both were, wiping at each other's tears as best they could. "If you think for a second that I would be so stupid as to _die _and lose you…then you're not as smart as I thought you were."

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's. They kissed earnestly, desperately. They didn't need to talk anymore, every word and thought they had about each other was embodied in their kisses. It was a chaste kind of kissing, but they found each other through it. They broke apart and Blaine kissed Kurt on the tip of the nose.

"I love you with my whole heart Kurt Hummel," he whispered.

"I don't think my heart's big enough for how much I love you, Blaine Warbler."

They lay with their arms around each other until the nurse came in and told Blaine visiting hours were over.

_**Review please! Tell me what you like! New chapter next week, I promise!**_


End file.
